


Южный ветер перемен

by IRSEN



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Brotp, Fix-It, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRSEN/pseuds/IRSEN
Summary: Непредвиденная встреча ночью не сулила ничего хорошего, но стала неожиданно приятной.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito & Nanami Chiaki
Kudos: 7





	Южный ветер перемен

**Author's Note:**

> Во славу команами. Это мой комфорт пейринг, что хочу то и делаю.

Тёплые воды лизали берег. Океан шумел. Белёсая пена бурлила на пиках волн, и после вдребезги разбивалась, встречаясь с землёй. Ночью, при тусклом свете луны, вода казалась лишь одним тёмным полотном. Океан манил. Манил то ли своей неизведанностью, вея опасностью, то ли возможностью никогда не вернуться. Несмотря на свой шум, свою силу и свою непокорность, океан всё же оставлял неисправимое ощущение покоя. Покоя контрастирующего с заботами острова. Можно было просто зайти в него, дать волне слизнуть тебя, словно песчинку пляжа, и больше никогда не знать головной боли. Холодное синюшное тело никто никогда не найдёт, никто не будет обвинён в убийстве, никто не будет скорбеть по этой утрате. Так просто.  
Песчаный пляж отдавал тепло, накопленное за день. Несмотря на свою шершавую поверхность, земля на пляже была довольно таки мягкой. Как минимум так думал парень, лежащий на песке. Он глубоко дышал, вдыхая полной грудью солёный воздух. В детстве он ненавидел этот запах – так пахли разные спреи от заложенности носа. Соль всегда оседала на задней стенке носоглотки, и он всё пытался слизнуть её, но горечь и соль долго отдавали вкусом в еде. Сейчас же солёный воздух казался таким освежающим. Можно было всю ночь лежать на песке, утыкаясь носом в свои же руки, слушать шум волн и просто вдыхать прекрасный солёный воздух. И просто… быть спокойным. Избавиться от назойливого чувства страха и просто лежать на пляже, не думая о тонне вещей, что вызывают дрожь в коленях.   
Но ведь это звучит слишком идеалистично. Как и всегда. Мысли о хорошем ни разу так просто не становились реальностью. Внутри его тела липкий необоснованный страх не пропал, как и час назад, как и два часа назад. Эта липкая тварь то сдавливала его лёгкие, не давая вдохнуть, то тянула все его органы куда-то вниз, то высыпала мурашками спину, от чего становилось так холодно и щекотно. Из-за этой тупой иррациональной паники ему пришлось выбежать из своего коттеджа и прийти сюда на пляж. Где он теперь и лежит на животе, уткнувшись в песок, стараясь сосредоточить всё внимание на шумах, запахах и тактильных ощущениях. Это мало помогало, и отвратительно чувство страха и беспомощности уходило только через пару часов, унося за собой все силы. После чего он разбитым лежал ещё около часа, пытаясь найти достойный аргумент, чтобы встать. Сейчас, всё ещё охваченный страхом, парень лежал и старался вспомнить дыхательные упражнения, которые он краем глаза видел в интернете. Где-то кричали чайки, раздражая просто своим существованием. Парень заворочался,убрал руки из-под головы, улёгся щекой на песок. Он накрыл голову руками, от чего он почти ничего не мог видеть, света просто не хватало. Волосы лезли в глаза, щекотали веки и нос. Он был один. Никого вокруг. Это одновременно и пугало его и завораживало. Где-то глубоко внутри он мечтал, чтобы его сейчас нашли, чтобы кто-то о нём волновался, но вместе с тем он понимал – этого не произойдёт. Кому он нужен такой, болезненный, тупой, ничем не примечательный. Но всё же.  
Под шум моря парень впал в полудрёму. Тело стало одновременно и ватным, и тяжёлым. Он думал, что может если он уснёт, то это ужасное чувство уйдёт. Всё равно у него не осталось уже сил бояться и терзаться. Не было и страха быть убитым. Любой нормальный бы человек в этой ситуации ни за что бы не стал засыпать ночью на секретном пляже, будучи таким открытым для нападения. Но страха перед убийством не было, как и переживаний. Только усталость. Осталось только закрыть глаза и расслабиться. Расслабиться вопреки этому чувству беспомощности, паники.  
И всё конечно же было бы так, но…  
Лёгкое прикосновение к телу чего-то тёплого и влажного вывело его из дрёмы. От лёгкого прикосновения адреналин взбурлил в крови, парень сгруппировался, оттолкнулся от земли и прыгнул в бок. В итоге его лицо встретилось с песком, но он просто перевернулся на спину и отполз на два шага, прежде чем понял, кто сидит перед ним.  
Сидя на корточках с совершенно невозмутимым лицом, на том месте, где он раньше лежал, сидела маленькая девушка. Она смотрела на него нечитаемым взглядом, продлевая и без того затянувшуюся тишину.   
– Комаэда… прости, я не хотела тебя напугать.  
Нагито же смотрел на неё диким перепуганным взглядом. Волосы растрепались ещё больше обычного, из-за чего он был похож на перепуганного котёнка. Он всё ещё не полностью пришёл в себя после дрёмы и внезапного подъёма. От загривка и до лопаток пробежался холодок.  
– Хах, это всего лишь ты, Нанами…   
– Всего лишь я.  
Нагито всё ещё не знал, что сказать. Отвратительно-липкое чувство страха вновь вернулось и облепило его лёгкие, сдавило горло и отдавало болью куда-то в затылок. Дышать стало тяжелее. Однако, несмотря на тяжесть в груди, Нагито оставался абсолютно собран с наружи. Ни один мускул не дрогнет на его лице, ни единого лишнего нервозного движения не будет произведено. Но вот сонная голова его воле так и не поддалась, поэтому Чиаки решила сама начать разговор.  
– Что ты делаешь здесь?  
Как только услышанное дошло до мозга, Нагито проморгался, стряхивая с себя остатки сна. На его лице появилась привычная улыбка, может только что уставшая слегка. Он сел по-турецки, поправил капюшон и ответил:  
– Просто пришёл сюда отдохнуть.  
– Почему ты не спишь?  
– Не смог уснуть.  
Чиаки молчала. Её взгляд буравил Нагито, будто бы она одним лишь взглядом изъедала его изнутри. Секунды текли, превращаясь в минуты, с океана дул тёплый ветер, а девушка не отрывала взгляда от него. А после, очень резко отвернулась. Она стала всматриваться в песок. Запустила в него руку и стала перебирать ракушки.   
Нагито сделал вдох. Другой. Третий. Дыхание не хотело возвращаться в норму, но он всё так же настойчиво делал глубокий вдох. Голова болела. Ощущение было такое, будто бы его череп был слишком тесен для его мозгов. Он запрокинул голову, сжал зубы до боли в дёснах, зажмурил глаза до разноцветных пятен за веками, и только после этого сделал ещё один глубокий вдох. Задержав дыхание на пару секунд, он опустил голову и шумно выдохнул. Посидев ещё пару секунд с закрытыми глазами, он кинул взгляд из-под опущенных век на Чиаки. Она не пропала и не растворилась, как видение больного разума. Она всё также сидела на корточках, перебирая ракушки и складывая их в какую-то картину.  
Комаэда почувствовал интерес. Что-то внутри него говорило ему, что следует остаться на месте и не мешать Нанами своим бредом, но другая часть говорила, что ничего плохого не случиться, если он просто подсядет ближе, чтобы посмотреть, что она делает.  
Он посидел немного, разбираясь, какая же часть в итоге победит, а потом взял и подсел чуть ближе к Чиаки. Между ними всё ещё было приличное расстояние: чуть больше вытянутой руки, но теперь Нагито мог видеть, что делает Нанами. Она втыкала ракушки плашмя, делая, таким образом, что-то наподобие стенки. Она делала лабиринт. Ракушки трещали, сталкиваясь, друг с дружкой, и этот тихий звук разлетался по пустынному пляжу. Нагито смотрел на мельтешение её рук, на едва видные венки, на то, как под кожей елозят косточки, то выпирая, заставляя костяшки белеть, то наоборот исчезая. Действия, столь обыденные, на данный момент казались ему невероятными. Для того чтобы пошевелился лишь один палец, мозгу нужно послать электрический импульс, что пройдёт по телу Чиаки, заставляя напрягаться мышцы, которые в едином порыве способны поднять кость и мясо. А вместе с тем, руки Нанами так быстро перебирали песок с ракушками, что было в некоторой степени невероятно, что она вообще может двигаться настолько быстро.   
Чиаки же, не обращая никакого внимания на парня, представляла в голове план строения маленького лабиринтика. Её абсолютно не смущал ни взгляд Комаэды, ни его присутствие.  
Нагито думал. Стоит ли ему начинать разговор или остаться полностью молчаливым? Он облизнул свои сухие покусанные губы. Где-то вдали прокричала чайка. Океан вспенился, и одна особо большая волна разбилась о берег.  
– А что ты здесь делаешь?  
Чиаки перестала вертеться. Она вдавливала ракушку в землю большим пальцем, будто бы и не услышав вопроса. Секунды шли, а она так ничего и не ответила. Паника внутри Нагито нарастала, но улыбка не сошла с его лица. Пальцы его рук впились в его собственные бёдра, сжимая их до синяков и лёгкой мороси у глаз. Чиаки проморгалась, резко подняла голову и на выдохе ответила:   
– Мне приснился кошмар.   
Она смотрела на Нагито, слегка хмурясь. Взгляд у неё был какой-то дикий, холодный и тяжёлый. Как минимум так показалось Комаэде. Внутри его груди вспенилось чувство страха, подходя к самому горлу, но он не позволил ему выйти из-под контроля. Нагито тряхнул головой, пригладил волосы.  
– Могу ли я поинтересоваться, что за кошмар? Знаю, я самая последняя тварь на земле, с которой захочется говорить, но всё же, если тебе от этого станет лучше, то я мог бы выслушать.  
Пускай он и старался говорить твёрдо и спокойно, но предательская слабость прокралась в его голос.  
– Нет. Я не хочу об этом говорить.   
Чиаки склонила голову, и уставилась на выстроенный лабиринт. Плечи её резко поднялись, а после медленно опустились. При этом она не издала и звука. Нагито позавидовал такой выдержке. Несмотря ни на что, тело его не слушалось, он ощущал лёгкие спазмы в ногах, а руки начали едва незаметно трястись.  
Нагито вскинул голову и посмотрел вдаль. Пейзаж был завораживающим: полная луна тусклым сиянием освещала иссиня-чёрный океан, белая пена в ночной час отдавала синеватым, на небе мелкой россыпью расположились звёзды, и дикие чайки, что всё никак не могли уснуть, сновали у водной глади. Он уж хотел было встать и найти какую-нибудь песчаную насыпь и улечься там, чтобы вернуться в дрёму, когда Чиаки повернулась к нему и тихо спросила:  
– Хочешь вместе строить лабиринт?  
Она протянула ему руки полные ракушек. Комаэда опешил. Этот ход со стороны Чиаки был абсолютно неожиданным для него. Он уже привык к тому, что окружающие никогда не стремились завести с ним знакомств. Было не удивительно, когда в свой адрес он слышал оскорбления или угрозы. Нагито понимал, что слишком плохо справляется с общением и объяснениями, из-за чего окружающие часто считали его отбитой сволочью, только и мечтающей о том, как бы испортить кому-нибудь жизнь. Но вот слышать чьи-то приглашения он явно не привык.   
Поняв, что он слишком долго молчит, Комаэда слегка наклонился вперёд и очень осторожно, даже слегка боясь, взял ракушки из рук.  
– Неожиданно, что такая как ты решила провести время со мной, но кто я такой, чтобы отказываться?  
Нанами нахмурилась, сглотнула и направилась искать ещё ракушки: возле неё все кончились. Она встала, отряхнулась и пошла к насыпи песка, откуда произрастала пальма. Сделав два шага, она обернулась к Нагито.  
– Только не рушь то, что я уже построила, пожалуйста. И ещё: не заводи эти разговоры о надежде, отчаянье и своей ничтожности. Моя голова и так трещит.   
После она отвернулась и вновь зашагала по песчаной насыпи.   
Нагито смотрел ей вслед и только через пару секунд понял, что зубы сжимает настолько сильно, что дёсны начали болеть, а руки стискивает так крепко, что ракушки впились в кожу. Он не понимал, от чего ему становилось хуже, когда он слышал слова Чиаки. Его передёрнуло. Комаэда опустил взгляд на песок. Он отмер, сел ближе и начал думать, как бы ему пристроить ракушки так, чтобы усложнить лабиринт. Этим делом он занялся самозабвенно, помня наказание не рушить то, что уже было построено. Он пристраивал одни ракушки, выбрасывал другие, считая их браком, вынимал третьи и пристраивал их по-другому. Он елозил вокруг лабиринта, надеясь, что с нового ракурса картина станет яснее, и он наконец-таки поймёт правильный сценарий построения лабиринта.  
Через пару минут вернулась Чиаки. Нагито посмотрел на нее, и лёгкая улыбка расползлась по лицу: она держала футболку за край, и в эдаком кармашке была горка ракушек. Она вновь присела на корточки и вывалила их сбоку от лабиринта. После она уселась по-турецки и стала помогать Нагито. Её движения были плавными и сосредоточенными, редко она меняла позиции уже поставленных ракушек. Нагито смотрел на это, и в нём росла обида и зависть. Руки у него стали трястись заметнее, он не мог сразу решить, куда поставить ракушку, часто промазывал и стукался руками об уже выстроенные стенки. После чего он рассыпался в извинениях, и начинал было всё править, но Нанами тихо останавливала его и лёгким мановением руки восстанавливала стенки. Его это злило. Обычно он бы и внимания на это не обратил, ну или начал бы внеочередную триаду о своём месте в этом мире, а сейчас его это почему-то злило. В момент, когда он понял, что злится на Чиаки, он стал злиться на самого себя. Нанами вообще ничего плохого не сделала, даже наоборот: терпит сумасшедшего выродка как он. А он, вместо того чтобы быть благодарным за такое стечение обстоятельств, ещё и сердится, корча недовольную мину. Новая порция отвращения к самому себе свалилась на голову Нагито.  
От столь большого расстройства тремор усилился. Крупная дрожь била его руки и спину. Дошло до того, что Комаэда потерял контроль над своими руками. Он не мог больше нормально взять ракушку, не мог её же воткнуть в землю. Он схватил правой рукой левую и сжал до лёгкой боли. Он выпрямился, осмотрелся по сторонам и закусил губу.Прерывисто вздохнув, Нагито начал какой-то глупый внутренний монолог в попытках успокоить себя. О чём он думал, что говорил себе – он не помнил. Но помнил, как его окликнули.  
– Комаэда кун?  
Нанами, стоя на четвереньках, перегнулась через лабиринт и положила свою руку на руки Нагито. При этом смотрела она прямо в глаза парню.Осторожно и медленно она погладила большим пальцем руки его костяшки. Он заставил себя успокоиться. Натянув самую очаровательную улыбку, которую он только мог выжать из себя, он ответил:  
– Ничего такого, о чём вообще стоило бы беспо-  
Не дав закончить Комаэде, Нанами встала, сделала широкий шаг и села перед Нагито, подперев ноги под себя. Она наклонила голову так, что длинные грязные тени сделали её лицо уже, острее и злее. Чиаки была маленького роста, но сейчас, когда она подняла плечи, опустила голову и в общем сгруппировалась, она выглядела устрашающе. Даже слегка давяще. Возможно, парню просто показалось, а возможно это было и так – глаза девушки метали молнии.   
– Продолжай.  
От этого взгляда внутри Нагито всплыло какое-то затхлое воспоминание, как будто бы из прошлой жизни. Сцена, основные лица и сами действия – он не мог вспомнить ничего. Одна лишь старая детская мысль всплыла в мозгу: «Нельзя сопротивляться, будет хуже. Надо просто подождать, помолчать и вообще сделать вид, что тебя нет».  
Нагито хотел что-то сказать. Он даже решил, что скажет правду. В слегка искажённом варианте, чтобы Чиаки не утруждала себя сопереживанием и беспокойством, но всё же. Но вместо того, чтобы начать говорить, он закашлялся. Горло сдавило и защипало. Нагито не видел, но мог поставить всё, что у него было на то, что он раскраснелся, кровь прилила к щекам, ушам и самое главное к глазам. Он сжал было руки ещё сильнее, но Нанами взяла их в свои руки, не говоря ни слова, всё также смотря на него. Комаэда зажмурился и склонил голову. В следующее мгновение он услышал, как Чиаки слегка отодвинулась от него, давая ему места. Тут-то он всё понял.  
Нанами просто манипулировала им. Всё это представление с кошмарами, ракушками, совместным времяпровождением и её «искреннем» беспокойстве. Скорее всего, девушка собралась убить его, как только он расслабится и привыкнет к ней. Только и всего. Комаэда был абсолютно не против такого расклада дел. Однако он испытал секундный укол обиды и разочарования: ему показалось, что Чиаки действительно хотела с ним пообщаться. Пускай всего пару минут, просто из-за отсутствия более подходящего собеседника.   
Комаэда быстро справился с разочарованием, пряча его куда подальше внутрь себя. От того, что Нанами всё же дала ему свободного пространства, он почувствовал себя чуть-чуть лучше. Кровь отхлынула от лица, и он снова стал бледным. Глаза всё ещё чесались от подступавших слёз, так что он растёр их до лёгкого жжения. Сам он думал, что так намного лучше, чем щекотка. Он ещё раз вздохнул, улыбнулся, хотя в этот раз улыбка была намного поскромней и более уставшей, а после поднял голову и стал говорить:  
– Ничего необычного, простая паническая атака. Прошу прощения за то, что заставил тебя волноваться, обычно у меня лучше получается сдерживать это недоразумение. Хотя не думаю что это такая большая неожиданность для меня, ещё одна вещь в которой я провалился, ничего нового. Мне просто нужно время, всё само пройдёт.  
Дослушав, Чиаки склонила голову. Пару секунд она думала над чем-то, старательно хмуря брови. А по истечении этого времени вскинула голову и с энтузиазмом спросила:  
– Хочешь пойти поплавать?  
Комаэда опешил.  
– Я не совсем понимаю, как плаванье связано с панической атакой, не могла бы ты пожалуйста объяснить моей тупой голове связь?  
– Просто у меня была подруга и у неё так же случались панические атаки. И её становилось лучше, когда она принимала ванну, так что я подумала, что тебе тоже может стать получше, если ты поплаваешь. Или, наверное, тебе надо просто полежать на спине. Я могу подержать тебя за руку, чтобы ты не уплыл в океан, если хочешь.  
Нагито думал. Его собирались то ли задушить, то ли зарезать. Конечно же, он никак не воспрепятствует этому. Он всегда чувствовал, что в Нанами зарождается сияющая чистая надежда. Если для того, чтобы она смогла сиять, ему придётся умереть, то будет так. Однако Комаэде всё ещё было немного грустно, потому что никто так и не посоветовался с ним по поводу убийства. Может он и не много знает, может он вообще тормоз и последний идиот, но в плане убийств он хорошо осведомлен. Стало даже интересно: как Чиаки скроет свои следы? Что сделает с трупом? Увы, он этого не узнает.   
Не без содрогания (скорее рефлекторного, нежели от реального страха) он ответил:  
– Если это хоть как-то сможет утихомирить мои кривые руки, то я не имею ничего против.  
Нагито стал раздеваться. Воздух, пускай и был тёплым, но вызвал табун мурашек, пробежавшихся по спине. Одежду он ровно сложил и положил на песок, а рядом поставил ботинки. Намного проще будет убрать его одежду, если она изначально будет аккуратно сложена. В итоге Комаэда остался в одних лишь клетчатых трусах. Он чувствовал себя не слишком уверенно и даже слегка смущённо: он был костлявым, длинным, с кучей шрамов по всему телу. Инстинктивно захотелось укрыться, так что он сел на корточки и обнял себя. Чиаки подошла к нему и положила руку ему на плечо. Она, в отличии от Комаэды, сняла с себя только штаны и кроссовки, так же положив рядом рюкзак. Футболка на ней была настолько большой, что слегка прикрывала бёдра. При этом она не рассталась со своей кофтой.   
Нанами протянула руку, Нангито неуверенно взялся за неё. Они шли к морю, а паника внутри Комаэды нарастала, подступая комом в горле. Ноги вязли в мокром песке, оставляя после себя следы, что быстро исчезали под напором волн. Очень странно для парня было держать кого-то за руку. Очень тёплую, маленькую, мозолистую руку. Он очень осторожно повернул голову, посмотрел на Нанами и отвернулся. Нужно было удостовериться, что всё это не простая галлюцинация его больного разума.   
Они сделали шаг в океан. Вода была тёплая, ещё не остывшая за ночь. Накатила мелкая волна. Тёплый солёный воздух обдал лицо. Нагито смирился со своей смертью. Чтобы не случилось, всё это делается на благо. Это лучший для него конец. Хоть раз в жизни он сможет быть полезным. Они шли вглубь.  
Они остановились тогда, когда волны начали бить по бёдрам Чиаки. Края её футболки уже слегка промокли, но она этого не замечала.   
– Ложись.  
Для Нагито это было мелководьем, но он послушно лёг на водную гладь, головой к пляжу, ногами к океану. Его тело сразу же закачало на волнах. Страх внутри него встрепенулся и поначалу даже начал распирать его больше прежнего. Но через пару минут всё успокоилось и пришло в некую норму. Комаэда ощущал апатию. Лень расползалась по телу как кровь на ткани. Другого сравнения Нагито придумать не смог. И если до этого он и испытывал некоторый страх от осознания своего убийства, то теперь ему было полностью плевать. Тело похоже забыло, что его вообще-то собираются убить и теперь виду не подавало. Голова давно уже примирилась со своей кончиной, так что теперь можно просто расслабляться в последний раз в жизни.  
Над океаном кружили чайки. Вообще, Комаэда мечтал, чтобы над его телом кружили вороны. Они что ли посолиднее смотрятся. Чайки слегка раздражали, но в данной ситуации выбора у него всё равно не было. Нагито косился на Нанами, ожидая от неё действий, но та лишь всматривалась вдаль, держа капюшон, чтобы тот не слетал.  
Время шло, а ничего не происходило. Беспокойство вернулось, с ноги открыв дверь. Теперь Комаэда не отрывал взгляда от Чиаки. Он всё ждал… хоть чего-то. Ему нужно было, чтобы произошло что угодно, не могла же быть всё настолько просто.   
Неожиданно Чиаки обернулась к нему, смотря на него холодным взглядом. Пару секунд хранилось неприятное молчание, сопровождаемое переглядками.  
– Я не собираюсь тебя убивать.  
– Печально. Упускаешь такую возможность. Можно было бы оставить тело в воде, от чего-  
– Убийство недопустимо, – она прервала его так же неожиданно, как и всегда.– Я никого не собираюсь убивать, ни Хинату, ни Невермайнд, ни тебя. Человеческая жизнь стоит больше, чем любые возможности, что может предоставить монокума.  
Нагито ухмыльнулся и тихо хихикнул. В своей манере, слегка прикрыв глаза, с лёгкой улыбкой на губах, он ответил:  
– Чушь. Люди не равны при рождении, не равны и при жизни. Мир делится на обычных людей, абсолютных, как ты, и выродков, вроде меня.  
– Прекрати.  
Нанами выглядела рассерженной. При этом лицо её едва ли искривилось от злобы. Лишь слегка сведены брови, взгляд тяжёлый. Но Нагито это не пугает. Даже если Чиаки не хотела убивать его сейчас, то он мог её подвести к такому решению. Люди чрезмерно эмоциональны, на вкус Нагито. Но с другой стороны – так легче помогать людям с обнаружением их истинных желаний. Поэтому Нагито не остановился.  
– Я не имею никакой ценности. Всего лишь инструмент для достижения определённых целей, либо же препятствие на пути главных героев. Главный подонок истории, можно сказать.  
– Я сказала-  
Нанами была разозлена не на шутку, а Нагито тем временем внутренне посмеивался, смотря на то, как легко ему было вывести девушку из себя.  
– Будешь так продолжать говорить, и кто-то мною воспользуется, а потом тыбудешь жалеть о том, что не убила меня раньше. И ты снова никого не спасёшь и всё только по твоей-  
Чиаки резко одёрнула руку. Комаэда уже не сомневался в том, что его придушат. Но вот, Нанами разворачивается и широким шагом идёт к берегу. И в этот момент паника, что недавно ушла, вернулась и навалилась с тройной силой. Он моментально начал задыхаться, не удержался на волне и его крутануло. В нос и рот залилась вода. Как только он снова обрёл твёрдую точку опоры, он закашлял. Нагито смотрел на спину Чиаки, и что-то внутри настойчиво говорило ему, что он облажался больше обычного. Он сорвался с места, оступился и снова грохнулся в воду.  
– Куда ты идёшь?! Ты понимаешь, что тебе не скрыться от этого, проблема просто так не исчезнет! Надежда найдёт путь и придёт в мир любым способом, нравится тебе это или нет!  
Комаэда не знал, зачем он кричал. Не знал, зачем он хочет остановить Нанами. Но девушка не оборачивалась. Она упорно шла к берегу, не обращая внимания. Парень же, стоя на четвереньках, с содроганием смотрел на неё. Горло сдавило. На сей раз слёзы всё же скатились по щекам. Из последних сил Нагито крикнул:  
– СТОЙ! Прошу…  
Чиаки остановилась, не оборачиваясь. Комаэда смотрел на её спину, внутренне содрогаясь.  
– Пожалуйста…  
Нанами обернулась. Капюшон скрывал её лицо. На ветру трепеталась её кофта. Она была похожа на призрака. Безмолвная, невозможная, видит насквозь, знает всё о тебе. Нагито стало хуже от мысли, что сейчас у него возможно горячка и на самом деле он лежит на пляже, умирая от температуры. Но даже эта мысль не остановила его. Он тихо засмеялся. Смех быстро перешёл в задыхающуюся истерику. Он, шатаясь, наклонился вперёд, касаясь лбом воды.  
– Извини, извини, я как всегда всё испортил, я знаю, просто… просто…  
Нагито поднял голову и посмотрел на Чиаки. И только теперь он увидел её глаза. Раскрасневшиеся, мокрые, большие, будто два блюдца. Пару мгновений, что показались ему вечностью, хранилось молчание.  
– Ты даже представить себе не можешь, насколько мне сложно.  
Ни шум океана, ни завывание ветра не смогли заглушить столь тихие слова. Голос дрожал.  
– Я стараюсь изо дня в день оставаться спокойной, чтобы остальные не паниковали. Я не рыдаю, после смертей, я не схожу с ума и не предлагаю связать тебя и бросить гнить в тупом доме. Не потому что я думаю, что ты хороший человек, но потому что для меня важна человеческая жизнь. Я столько раз сдерживала других, чтобы они не навредили тебе, столько раз сдерживалась сама… я не намерена терпеть твои слова. У меня есть достоинство. Я не стану ненавидеть тебя за эти слова, потому что я, кажется, знаю, почему ты такое говоришь. Но это не значит, что я не расстроена. То что я не показываю свои эмоции в большинстве случаев не значит, что я не чувствую ничего вообще.  
Комаэде сильно захотелось прирезать себя. Он ведь действительно любит их всех. Своих одноклассников. Всё что он когда-либо делал на этом проклятом острове, он делал для них. Сейчас он просто хотел вывести Нанами на гнев, чтобы она перешла к прямым действиям. Он верил, что в ней есть скрытый потенциал, и он верил, что она способна скрыть его убийство. Он никогда не хотел заставлять её плакать, переживать и расстраиваться. Он не хотел того, чтобы она чувствовала себя ничтожеством. Потому что это не так. Он столько раз пытался это объяснить. Он – мусор, ничтожество, дрянь, сволочь. Чиаки ни в коем случае не должна чувствовать себя плохо из-за него, он этого банально не заслуживает.   
Нанами же всё ещё стояла и смотрела на него. Она протёрла глаза и опустила голову. Нагито не сдержался и кинулся к ней. Он упал к ней в ноги и защебетал извинения.  
– Я извиняюсь. Прошу прощения. Ты можешь не прощать меня, я этого заслуживаю, просто знай, что мне до глубины своей дрянной души стыдно. Я никогда не должен был говорить тебе такие вещи, ты этого не заслуживаешь…  
Он повторял и повторял извинения. В один момент он встал на колени и схватил её за бёдра, продолжая извиняться. Его трясло. Слёзы лились, крупные, невероятно солёные. Нижняя челюсть ходила ходуном, он заикался, запинался и неправильно выговаривал слова. Изредка он сипло смеялся, а смех переходил в хрип и кашель. Смотрел на Нанами, словно преданная псина, прижимался к ней, повторяя слова о том, какая же она на самом деле замечательная.  
– Встань. Вставай давай.  
Шатаясь и дрожа, Нагито встал. Он был выше Чиаки, но в этой ситуации скорее она смотрела на него сверху вниз.  
Комаэда ожидал чего угодно: пощёчины, удара в живот, в пах, в солнечное сплетение, в челюсть или по голени. Но девушка удивила его и на этот раз. Она обняла его. Очень крепко. А после начала осторожно поглаживать по спине, в попытках успокоить его.  
– Всё хорошо, прекращай плакать. Я приму твои извинения, только если пообещаешь мне больше не говорить такие глупости.  
Нагито застыл, не в силах пошевелиться. Он открывал и закрывал рот. Так он слегка смахивал на рыбу, выброшенную на берег.  
– Я буду стараться. Не могу обещать, что смогу просто взять и перестать, но я постараюсь, – Дрожащими руками он приобнял Нанами. – Я мокрый.  
– Я это заметила.  
– Но ты… Ты тоже промокнешь.  
– Знаю.  
Медленно и осторожно он положил своё подбородок на её макушку, стараясь не облокачиваться на неё и добавлять дополнительный вес. Ещё пару секунд они стояли не говоря и слова. Но всему хорошему суждено кончится, так и их объятия кончились: Чиаки оторвала свои руки от Комаэды и сделала шаг назад.  
– Тебе всё ещё плохо? Мы можем вернуться обратно.  
Нагито не ответил сразу. Он сел, зашатался от очередной волны и впился в кофту Нанами, чтобы не упасть.   
– Нет. После… Как назвать это недоразумение?  
– Нервный срыв?  
– Пускай будет нервный срыв. В общем, после него мне как-то резко полегчало.   
Они смотрели на океан и думали каждый о своём. Чиаки положила руку на голову Нагито и стала гладить его. Вновь какое-то старое воспоминание встрепенулось внутри парня. Но он не хотел ничего вспоминать. Его прошлая жизнь отягощала его. Когда-то тогда у него была семья. Неизвестно хорошая ли или плохая, но у него была и мама, и папа, и даже пёс. Когда-то давно они умерли. И когда-то давно маленький мальчик испытал на себе сильное отчаянье. И если бы Нагито железно помнил всё, то отчаянье бы поглотило его, изъедая изо дня в день его костлявое нутро. Говорят, что те, кто не имеет прошлого, не имеют и будущего. Но Комаэда не верит в это. Если бы у него было прошлое, если бы он тогда не решил забыть всё как страшный сон… может быть он бы и не жил сейчас. Может быть он поддался бы отчаянию. Но, как и всегда, он был достаточно удачлив для того, чтобы выжить. Прошлое больше не существовало для Нагито. Оно лишь изредка отдавало эхом в голове. Зато, когда он преодолел все тяготы, он преисполнился верой в надежду. В нём и теперь она живёт. Слабая и неприметная, но это ничего. В конечном итоге этого хватает на то, чтобы искать абсолютную надежду.   
Подул холодный ветер. Крик чаек стал тише. Нанами встрепенулась. Нагито решил, что купания ему на сегодня хватит, так что он встал и направился на пляж за одеждой. Чиаки последовала за ним. Она быстро натянула на себя штаны, а после начала возиться с кроссовками. Нагито натянул футболку, обернулся к девушке и сказал:  
– Отвернись пожалуйста.  
Не отрываясь от шнурков, Нанами заелозила на месте, садясь спиной к Нагито. Парень в свою очередь снял трусы, выжал их и надел штаны. Одежда неприятно липла к телу. Накинув на себя свой плащ, Комаэда обернулся к Чиаки. Она, полностью одетая, сидела на песке и так же смотрела на океан. Но после очень резко встала и спросила:  
– Ты пойдёшь обратно в коттедж или ещё здесь побудешь?  
– Я собирался ещё полежать где-нибудь здесь. Думаю у меня пока нет сил, чтобы вернуться в коттедж.  
– Хорошо, пошли.  
– Чиаки, тебе не необязательно делать этого для меня, я всего-  
Нанами обернулась и злостно посмотрела на него. Нагито замолчал.  
– Мне не обязательно, но я хочу. Знаешь ли, ты пока что единственный, кому я могу показать свой остров в Animal Crossing.Хаджиме постоянно занят, а всем остальным нет дела. Так что я тут не только ради тебя остаюсь.  
Она слегка улыбнулась. Впервые за всю ночь. Комаэда прослушал основную часть, но вот слова «не только ради тебя» как-то сильно впились в его сознание. «Не только». Это ведь значит, что и ради него тоже остаются. Пускай это и не главная причина. Нанами схватила парня за руку и потянула его к какой-то песчаной насыпи, из которой возвышалась пальма. Она повалилась наземь, потянув за собой и Нагито.  
Пока она рыскала в своём рюкзаке, Комаэда понял, что у него раскалывается голова. В пазухе что-то неприятно захлюпало и забулькало. Всё же он простудился. Неудивительно, он всегда был болезненным. Температура расползалась по телу, головная боль прошлась по его черепу от затылка до лба. На самом деле, Нагито бы даже предпочёл всегда быть больным. Чтобы глаза блестели, кожа в кои-то веки приобретала красноватый оттенок, чтобы он слегка шатался, и лёгкая пелена галлюцинаций застилала его взор. Если бы только не головная боль и ломка во всём теле.   
Тем временем Чиаки достала приставку и даже успела всунуть в его руку печенье. Нагито осмотрелся и увидел, что между ними лежит открытая пачка печенья. С упаковки ему улыбался медвежонок. Сам не поняв почему, но Нагито захотелось ударить по лицу этого медведя. Увы, медведь был ненастоящий, так что вспышку своей агрессии было не на кого направлять.   
Комаэда сполз по насыпи, устраиваясь под боком у Нанами. Она рассказывала ему про каких-то зверюшек, что мелькали на экране. Рассказывала о механике игры, её плюсах и минусах. Это был такой приятный лепет. Нагито даже что-то отвечал ей, задавал вопросы. О чём спрашивал и что говорил – он не помнил.   
Впервые за долгое время на этом острове Комаэда ощущал спокойствие. С океана дул ветер, шумели волны, кричали чайки. Над головой светили звёзды, такие близкие, такие далёкие. Совсем рядом с ним лежал человек. Живой и тёплый. Внутри него жила болезнь, а ему было так хорошо. Нагито скосился на Чиаки, готовясь задать последний вопрос на сегодня. Он звучал глупо, по-детски. Но ему надо было прояснить раз и навсегда.  
– Чиаки. Мы друзья?  
– Ага.  
Она сказала это, не отрываясь от игры. Нагито почувствовал тепло внутри. Скорее всего, это просто его организм сходил с ума от какой-то заразы, но парню хотелось верить в сентиментальные причины этого тепла. Он прижался головой к боку Нанами. Девушка заметила это, взяла его за капюшон и подтянула ближе к себе. Протиснула руку под его шеей и дальше продолжила рассказывать ему об игре.  
Комаэда снова впал в лёгкую дрёму. На этот раз на душе было спокойно. На этот раз его надежда была не беспочвенной – доказательство лежало рядом с ним. Он смачно зевнул, а после отпустил все заботы. В этот момент на этом пляже не существовало убийственной игры, не было проклятых плюшевых медведей и крольчих, не было людей, считающих его отбитым убийцей. Лишь на момент он мог просто быть.


End file.
